Hostage?
by DeArtist
Summary: The Bau is forced to deal with the wildest case yet right in their home, Quantico. How will they deal with it? Will this tear the Bau apart? This is the fourth story in the "Is Something There?" series. It takes place 3 days after "Coffee?"


I'm back with another story of the series. This one is a two part story so I hope you guys are ready for an exciting ride. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it. Please drop a review if you do and if you don't leave one anyway. I am talking too much let's get this story on the road.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the CBS Criminal Minds characters.

Is Something There?

Story 4: Part 1

Hostage?

The BAU team sat around the table waiting on Jordan to enter with their latest case. Aaron looked up from the file he was looking at when Garcia began giggling at the near obscene comment from Derek Morgan. He stifled his snicker at the response the mouthy woman spouted back at him.

"You've been acting all funny since you started dating your little boyfriend."

"Wait a minute Chocolate Thunder . . . all of this could have been yours." Garcia said getting a high-five from Emily.

"Oh so it's like that, now?" Derek looked slightly hurt at Emily's cosign. "You're on her side now?"

"Girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." Emily said getting another high-five from Garcia.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to lay off man Morgan here."

"Thanks Rossi."

"But, I don't think Chocolate Thunder is . . . the name for you?" Rossi looked in mocked confusion. At this Hotch did snicker, he looked over at Derek who was looking at him.

"Hotch?" Morgan said in a betrayed tone, which only made the girls laugh harder.

"I'm not getting into that." Hotch sniffed putting his eyes back on the file.

"Sorry to kill the fun guys but this is a rough one." Jordan said as she entered the room briskly her hair bouncing with each step. She glanced at Hotch catching eyes with him to make sure they were ready. After getting the okay she began, "The good news is this case is right here in Quantico."

"The bad news?" Rossi asked as he accepted the folder from Jordan the turning his eyes forward at the projector. Jordan clicked the button and pictures of bombed houses and smoke smudged mutilated bodies were cast on the screen. Garcia gasped turning her eyes away from the horrible sight. Emily's eyes lowered as she took noticed of the family.

"I know him. That's Senator McRoy. I met him a couple of times over the years at my mom's dinner parties."

"The police department think that it's the work of a terrorist group. All the victims that were killed were ex-government officials that were vocal about the infiltrating Iraq both times."

"You mean through both Bush administrations?" Hotch asked a plan of action beginning to formulate already.

"Yes, sir. Senator Charles McRoy and his family were killed this morning around three in a bomb attack. Before him three others and their families were killed the same way. Senator Kenmore, Congressman Bell, and Congresswoman Leno."

"I don't think the victims were killed by the bomb blast? At least not this one."

"What makes you say that, kid?" Derek looked at Reid strangely. Reid got up walking to the picture displayed on the wall.

"Because look right here. Out of all of the victims, only the Senator is missing his middle finger on the right hand. I think that the victims were tortured and killed, and then placed in the house to make it look like the were blown up. They placed in the house post mortem. Look even though their bodies are burned they are all pretty much intact, aside from the Senator's missing finger." Reid turned around looking between Hotch and Morgan. "Tell me were all the government officials missing a middle finger from the right hand?"

"Um, I'm not really sure but the autopsy report says that the blast killed them." Jordan said looking through the file.

"I'm not so sure." The wheels in Reid's head spinning.

"Who gave the autopsy?" Hotch asked his eyes stern.

"Dr. Ben Behrens." Jordan said looking up from the file to meet his eyes. There was a small eye lock between the pair, "We also have a lead, a witness and potential suspect at the Police Station."

"Okay Garcia I want you to dig up what you can about the victims anything that might connected them aside from their involvement with Iraq. Garcia leave no stone unturned.

"Yes sir I'm all over it like a hungry blood hound." She gathered her things leaving the room immediately.

"Rossi I want you and Prentiss to check out the latest crime scene. See what you can find anything that the police might have missed."

"Reid and Jordan, I want you to talk with the Dr. Behrens. Reid I want you to see if your hunch is correct about the bomb being post mortem. Derek your with me. We're going to the police station to get some answers from our lead. Alright, let's move."

*****

Police Station

Aaron and Derek strolled into the Police Station and was instantly greeted by the Police Chief, who looked to be in his late forties early fifties. He had a red tint to his pale skin with bushy blonde hair, his olive colored eyes held a weariness of a man doing the job too long. He was tall with a portly belly hanging over his starched slacks.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Special Agent Derek Morgan." Hotch and Morgan showed their credentials.

"Glad to have you guys here, I'm Chief Robert Gilman. This case has really been busting our asses here but we finally got a break. With you guys here, I'm sure we can put this case to bed."

"We'll do our best." Derek spoke making his presence known.

"You guys follow me." Aaron and Derek followed the weary Chief Gilman to the back of the quaint station. The station had an old be-bop feel to it but had the most up to date equipment that nearly rivaled the FBI's making it strange yet familiar. The chief opened one of the door entering into a room with a one-way mirror, televisions, and other audio equipment. Hotch and Morgan shared a look before going inside. On the other side of the glass sat a man of middle-eastern dissent, he looked absolutely frightened. "There he is right there, Mr. Jahed Hakeem. He came in this morning saying he had information about the killings."

"So you arrested him?" Derek looked almost disgusted.

"No, we are merely holding him for further questioning. Besides if we let him go how would you guys be able to talk to him?"

"But he's handcuffed to the table?" Derek exclaimed, "Where are the keys, man?" The chief handed Derek the keys the men shared a look as the younger of the two scuffed turning to Aaron. "I got this one if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, but I want you to get as cozy with him as you can."

"Right." Derek exited the room entering into the room with the witness.

* * *

Crime Scene

Rossi and Prentiss walked around the smote covered house with the roof collapsing in on itself. Emily kicked over a burnt article finding nothing underneath. Rossi moved slowly as he made his way to where the family was found in the photographs.

"Here." Rossi said getting Prentiss attention. She made here way over to him squatting right beside him. "It's too neat."

"Yeah. The family was laid in a row. Judging by the surrounding area there is no sign of a struggle." she said pointing to the soot ring around where the bodies were. "If they were alive there would have been movement, unless they were unconscious."

"Exactly. I think Reid might have been on to something. What was the time from the call to the arrival of the firefighters?"

"17 minutes."

"That means we are dealing with a group."

"Possibly a terrorist group?"

"I'm not going to jump to conclusions but it's possible. Let's see what else we can find?" David and Emily maneuvered through the collapsing house splitting at the staircase. Emily carefully climbed the stairs taking special note of her footing. She enters the room of the senator finding somewhat intact with smoke clinging to the walls. Emily looks at the pictures on the walls that weren't destroyed coming to stop in front of one with Senator McRoy and other members of the senate. Her mouth fell open.

"Rossi! Come Here!" she called out as realization fell upon her. David entered in walking to her quickly. "Look at this picture. Does any of these people look familiar to you?" David studied a moment and his mouth fell open.

"These are all the victims . . . except this one. Who is she?"

"That's Senator Johnson. I remember her from my mom's parties. I was 13 or 14 at the time when we were living in the Middle-east. Every single one of them in this photo were at my house for the party."

"You have an excellent memory."

"I would never forget it. My mom made me play the piano for everyone, I was so embarrassed." Emily's face looked disgusted as the memory rolled around in her mind. She shook it off holding the fascination of Rossi.

"You know how to play the piano?"

"Take that to your grave."

"Ha. You know how to play the piano."

"Rossi."

"Right. We need to inform Hotch. We may have our next victim."

"Yeah, and warn our next victim."

"I'll call Hotch."

"And I'll warn Senator Johnson."

"Let's head out."

* * *

Police Station

Derek Morgan entered the room where the handcuffed witness sat terrified out of his mind.

"I'm Special Agent Morgan. Would you like for me to remove those handcuffs?" The scared man merely shook his head yes, watching Derek's every move as he removed the restraints.

"Thank you." The man mumbled looking away quickly. Derek took a seat in the chair across the table watching the man.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I have told the officers everything I know. I just want to leave."

"I'm so sorry for your inconvenience but I need to ask you just a few more questions. Is that alright with you my man?" He nodded his affirmative refusing to look at Derek. Morgan took a note of the tattoo on his arm. "What does your tattoo stand for?"

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, I was just curious about the tattoo on your forearm is all. How do you know so much about the case?"

"I told the officer that I stumbled across some of my Uncle's documents and I saw photographs of the victims on T.V. and other plans to rid the world of "Capitalist Swine" and other nonsense. My Uncle has been acting very strange lately sort of like he's snapped or something. Ever since he heard about that conspiracy theory surrounding the reason why that Iraq Church was bombed by the U.S., he's been a totally different person. He rants and goes on about destroying the Government officials that killed his family but his family died in an accident bombing during the Gulf War."

"What's your Uncle name?"

"Abd al Hakeem."

"Thank you." Derek walked out of the room entering the room with Aaron and the Chief Gilman, Aaron was on the phone talking to someone.

"Okay, Dave." Hotch hung up the phone looking at Derek. "Prentiss thinks she knows who the next victim is."

"Who?"

"Senator Barbara Johnson. Prentiss is trying to get in contact with her now. Good job in there. Have Garcia to find out everything she can about this Abd al Hakeem."

"All over it Hotch." Derek said walking out of the room. Aaron turned to the Police Chief finding his expression grim.

"What's the matter?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Aaron's phone rang again,

"I know the feeling. Excuse me. Hotchner." his expression dropped as he continued to listen. "And you're sure about this?" he looked at the witness through the glass. "Keep me posted, Dave." Hotch hung up the phone looking at the Chief. "What time did Jahed come in to give a statement?"

"About 10 this morning, why?"

"He's playing us." Aaron walked out of the room entered the interrogation room with a thunder that Jahed jumped out of his seat. He approached the terrified man cornering him against the wall. "He's not your Uncle is he?"

"What?"

"Drop the act! I know that you're in love with him but he won't give you the time of day. He uses you to further his goal doesn't he?" Jahed remained silent. "He strings you along with the hope that you will be together forever and you do whatever he tells you."

"That's not true."

"You're a puppet doing whatever you master tells you to do!"

"THAT'S A LIE! HAKEEM DOES LOVE ME!" Aaron was silenced watching the acerbated man's body tremble in desperation.

"He sent you here didn't he?" Jahed's eyes were wide as he shook his head no. "Where is he?" Jahed continued shaking his head no. "WHERE IS HE?" Aaron yelled causing the smaller man to jump in surprise. "The way I see it you have two options here. Option one: Protect this man that is using you he gets away and you serve his time and your own. Option two: You tell us what we need to know to prevent more bloodshed and we can cut you some sort of deal. It's your choice." Jahed looked at Hotch fear evident in his eyes as he thought about his choices. "You don't have very much time Jahed."

"Okay. Okay but you promise me that I will get a deal."

"We have to work that out with headquarters, but you will have a deal."

"Fine. He's at the Memorial Hospital where I work. He's using my pass to sneak in for my shift. He and Dr. Behrens are about to murder Senator Johnson."

"How are they about to kill Senator Johnson?"

"She made a huge donation to the children's wing and the dedication is today. They're going to blow the Hospital up. The dedication is at 3:00 p.m." Hotch looked down at his watch it showed 2:07 he fled the room running to Morgan who just got off the with Garcia. After looking at Hotch's terrified expression he became concerned.

"What's up?" They both looked at the Police Chief that came out to join them after hearing the conversation between Jahed and Aaron.

"Jordan and Reid are in trouble. Senator Johnson, Abd, everyone we're looking for is at the Hospital. Jahed, Abd, and Dr. Behrens are planning to blow up the Hospital during Senator Johnson's dedication."

"Fuck!"

"Exactly, we have to get to the hospital before 3:00." Derek looked down at his watch.

"Hotch it's 2:15 now."

"We have to go now! We'll call them in the car and warn them."

"I'll work things out and join you all there. I have a bomb squad and SWAT with me."

"Thank you for everything, let's go Morgan."

* * *

Hospital

Reid and Jordan made their way to the Hospital desk through the crowded hallways. Jordan approached the desk a charming smile on her face as tried to melt the icy nurse behind the desk. Her demeanor was off-putting as much as her physical features that were even more horrendous. Her brown eyes were sunken in, the olive colored skin off her face held blemishes, and her hair sat a top of her head in a messy brown ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Todd and this is Dr. Reid, we're looking for Dr. Behrens." The nurse smacked her gum in a bored manner as she scanned the computer.

"His office is on the 12th floor. Room 1213."

"Thank you ma'am." Spencer answered for Jordan. They walked toward the elevator looking at each other before laughing. "She's was sort of like Cruella De Vile wasn't she?"

"More like an evil snap dragon." They shared another laugh as they rode the elevator to the top floor. The twelfth floor was busier than the first as they stepped off the elevator. "I wonder what's going on here?" Jordan asked out loud.

"I don't know? But whatever it is it must be pretty important."

"Let's just find out what we need to know so we can get out of here."

"I agree." Jordan and Spencer walked around till they found the right door and as they approached it they heard two people arguing. Jordan looked up at Reid who shrugged his shoulders. She knocked timidly afraid of the potential result.

"Come in." A strong voice rang out from the other side. They entered to find two men in the room one of Caucasian decent the other was of Middle-eastern decent.

"Hello Dr. Behrens, I'm Special Agent Todd and this Dr. Reid, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Now isn't a good time. Come back tomorrow."

"Dr. Behrens it wouldn't take much of your time. We just needed to ask you a few questions about an autopsy report." Reid persisted.

"They know." The man of middle-eastern decent declared his eyes dark filled with rage.

"Hakeem."

"We know what?"

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Hakeem said as he approached Todd placing a semi automatic to her temple. "It's time for the fireworks anyway." Jordan's stomach dropped into her shoes as she looked into this enraged man's eyes. "It's a shame really, that a woman as beautiful as you has to die." her mouth fell open as she looked at this man who held her life in his hands.

"Hakeem, you don't have to do this." Reid tried to reason with him.

"Yes, we do." Dr. Behrens spoke up pointing his gun at Spencer, who held his hands up. The deranged Doctor brought a walkie talkie to his mouth. "It begins." gunfire was heard from outside of the room. Jordan's phone rang she looked at Hakeem wondering what he would do. He reached into her pocket snatching the phone out answering it he listened to the ranting of the person on the other side.

"She knows already. I have this beauty in my possession as we speak." he smiled at her and a sick feeling washed over her. "Well, Agent Hotchner, it's good to know that the we have a traitor in our midst but you're too late the plan aside from your two agents is going according to plan." he listened more smiling at Dr. Behrens, "No, you can not speak to her or Reid." Hakeem frowned, "We'll see about that Agent Hotchner!" he hung the phone up throwing it to one of the chairs. Todd squealed at the sudden movement, Hakeem walked to the door looking out seeing if his men were in place.

"We need to finish this."

"I know." Dr. Behrens said coming around the desk. "I'm going to find out where the Senator is and I will be right back." Hakeem forced Todd and Reid to sit in the chairs in front of the desk, Jordan put the phone in her lap clinging to it tightly. He kept the gun trained on them from his seated position in the swivel chair behind the desk. His eyes kept coming back to Jordan washing over her lovely features.

"You remind me of my wife, Nahala. She was so beautiful and smart."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tears brimming her eyes. He sighed at the memories filling his mind.

"Because, those greedy Senators and Congressmen killed my wife and two children. And used the government resources to make it look like an accidental bombing. They must pay for their crimes."

"But everyone you are about to kill didn't kill your wife and children. The families of those Senators didn't kill your wife and children." Spencer tried enlightening the deranged man.

"Wars have casualties, young man. I am very sorry that you two have to be a part of those casualties. Especially you." He looked Jordan in the eyes she turned away. Dr. Behrens reentered the office frustration evident on his face. "Well?"

"She's not here. She's not anywhere in the building. The men searched high and low for her."

"Agent Hotchner?!" He stood up a wild fire in his eyes, "Call your supervisor!" Jordan dialed the numbers putting the phone to her ear.

"Hotch! Yes, Reid and are okay for now. We~" Hakeem snatched phone from her speaking into it loudly.

"Agent Hotchner, what have you done?!" his chest heaved in anger as he waited for the reply, "You have made the biggest mistake of your life. You will regret this." He hung up the phone. Dr. Behrens looked desperately at Hakeem. "He called the Senator and warned her not to come."

"NO!!" Dr. Behrens exclaimed grabbing tufts of hair in his palms. "How, can I make her pay if~"

"We'll make everyone pay. Everyone in the world will feel our pain!"

* * *

Did you have fun reading? Wasn't that fun? Drop me a review and let me know, Lol! Part two's coming soon be looking for it! That's all for right now folks I'm tired!

~DeArtist~


End file.
